User blog:Redinosaur/James Charles vs ProJared
Here's the battle between the greatest youtubers (video sharing website creators) ever. Hope they won't, uh, DESTROY themselves with facts lol Beat: Cast Rappers Nice Peter as James Charles Zach Sherwin as ProJared EpicLLOYD as James Charles (Thanos) (Voice) Lump as Shane Dawson's Cat (Actor) Dante Cimadamore as Shane Dawson's Cat (Voice) PewDiePie as James Charles (Thanos) (Shane Dawson) DeStorm Power as Etika Battle Setup James Charles gets up from his makeup chair and combs his hair before walking up to ProJared. ProJared finishes eating a KFC meal and then rubs the excess on his pants. He flaps down his boner and stares at James Charles menacingly He sets down a laptop which he was busy using watching Dragon Maid Big Boobs Compilation 1080p HD The fight begins. Lyrics [Note: James Charles is in pink, ProJared is in red, Shane Dawson's Cat is in yellow, James Charles (Shane Dawson) is in green and Etika is in grey] EPIC RAP BATTLES OF FOOOOOOOORTNITE PROJARED VS! JAMES! CH-CH-CHARLES! BEGIN! James Charles: ' Hi sisters! Who's ready to stop progayred? With his spitting out toxic and gamer hatred Well now you can with my brand-new vitamins $4.99, at my store, use the hashtag #JamesCharlesWin! I'm the LGBTQueen, best bow down to me ''(eyes go black) Or I'll go and murder your entire family Oh! I got the tea to burn Tati and team down in steam And bury them next to Jared's relationship dreams Sorry hun, you'll never get a threesome now, mate! I mean, I would fuck you, but I'm only into straights! So you better run and Heidi to prepare for what I'll do You won't Holly out when I physically abuse you! 'ProJared: ' Oh my god I don't care about your girly shit Shove that contour up your ass and call me Dick Cause I'll be the one who's gonna do the fucking, dude Yeah I beat my wife and I'll beat you too! Just Cheat it!, like MJ, and you're a true gamer! Me and JonTron are gonna build a shrine for Guevara. This shit is thick, you better go pray to Allah Your chance of winning looks worse than you at Met Gala! Ooh! Whatchu gonna do! You got a bandana on your neck and a fu manchu! While you're acting all mean I'll be watching Planet Sheen And watch your subs like you in high school, going down at 14! '''James Charles: Your feather fucking ex couldn't get enough of your shit I guess it's a true case of the Birds and the Dicks! You're not a Pro, you're a low, getting down on bimbos While I'm the Jeffree Star, giving football players blows! Have some nudes for me hun? Just kidding, they're all on Twitter! I've seen better action from my airbrush, you shitter! ProJared: You're a skank and a freak, what else can you make-up? Haha, get it, you see? I said make-up And it's a pun because make-up means making something up But it's also a product you use, you know, make up! It's a double entendree, I think it's what it's called Anyways, my rhymes are hot hitty hot, dawg! James Charles: What the everliving fuck was that? ProJared: ''' It was me freestyling, you gay therapying hack! '''James Charles: Why the fuck did it suck so much cock? ProJared: ''' I was too busy killing minorities in Roblox! '''James Charles: Why don't you make me a sandwich, Jared from Subway! ProJared: ''' At least I actually get Subs, you fucking gay! '''James Charles: (suddenly an inexplicably transforms into Thanos with the infinity gauntlet) I am inevitable, you think a sub drop will stop me? I will drop your balls, make it a present for Holly! I will use these stones to destroy your stones Then have a nice breakfast of beets and your bones I won't Gaunt-let your skinny ass beat me When the only breast you've seen is Dragon Maid's Tatis! I'm on my own foundation! Time to make this your last battle! Sister's gonna snap! 100% of your channel! James Charles snaps. ProJared falls to the ground, convulsing, looking over at the last thing he will ever see: Anime Boobs on his computer screen. He epic gamerly dies. The battlefield settles, dust brews, until a mysterious figure appears over the horizon. Unknown: You took everything from me. James Charles: I don't even know who you are. Unknown: You will. The lights draw back to reveal Unkown's true form. It is.... Shane Dawson's Cat! Shane Dawson's Cat: Meow meow, bitch! How you like them apples? It's Shane Dawson's Cat! Coming on you like a grapple! How's that mascara treating you, huh? You fucking possum! Laughs, James, your sex entrapping is awesome! While you're hopping on D's, I'm hopping on Deez nuts! I may be the cat, but you're the pussy, ya slut! With all this guy hopping you're even worse than Larry Keep falling in subs, hoe, and you're gonna be Barry'd! James Charles: What the fuck, shit lips, who gave you permission to exist? Keep talkin' and you'll only have 8 lives to beat me, bitch! Shane Dawson's Cat: Oh I bet you'd like it if you wished I got licked You're over here at dinner parties like, "My favorite popsicle flavor's dick!" James Charles (still Thanos): Or maybe it'd be better if you had your true fight. As long as reality can be what I want it to be, right? James Charles uses the power of the reality stone to turn into Shane Dawson. Shane Dawson: I didnt fuck my cat. i didnt cum on my cat. I didnt put my dick anywhere near my cat. Ive never done anything weird with my cats. I promised myself i wasnt going to make apology videos aft- Shane Dawson's Cat: Stop right there, Shane, I've heard the same shit. Your next Conspiracy should be on why you're a big bitch! You and Logan Paul should share psych wards, pops If only the thing you actually came on - was on top! Shane Dawson (readies reality stone to warp back to James Charles): Now, then, Shane Dawson's cat leaps on the infinity gauntlet. It yanks off the time stone and Dawson proceeds to yeet the cat out of the atmosphere. He transforms back into James Charles, only to have the gauntlet knocked off by an unknown power. From the darkness emerges a real GAMER WORD. Etika: Your failure has led you right back to me. Etika! Your lord and savior will set you free! It'll be a Smash when I Cover this Girl full of blood I've got a World Network, its best you hide in your sisterhood! Fresh off the motherfucking cock, like all your boytoys You ain't touching My dick! Or my JoyconBoyz! Uh! No Bitch niggas, no snitch niggas, no Twitch niggas, No switch nigga I can't hit like a shit cop, my nigga! Iceman keeps it cold, rhymes fine like Twitter hentai Tea's scorching? I wanna come inside, like Twitter hentai They say I'm mental but you're the only one who'll have a breakdown! Because this knob is as broken as the one on my door, clown! I only needed 1,000 grams of Potassium to leave you canned. So keep on eating bananas, bitch, Because I am Iron- Shane Dawson's Cat appeared from a time loop and flung itself back at both of their heads. He spits out the time stone which falls onto the dust of Jared's corpse and revives him. Etika grabs it and thrusts it into the Infinity Gauntlet which he knocked down previously. Etika: I.... Am.... Etika! Etika then snaps, only bringing to life Pyra from popular franchise Mario Brothers 2. Etika: Fuck yes. WHO WON? WHO LOST? WH'OS NEXT? I HATE YOU ALL. Who won? James Charles ProJared Shane Dawson's Cat Etika Category:Blog posts